Life Isn't Fair
by Candy May
Summary: New arrancar Rika Haruno tries to live her life to the fullest. Aizen on the other hand kidnaps her and now she has to overcome her new fear...falling in love with Ulquiorra.
1. Prologue

**This is the rewrite of my old story **_**Life Isn't Fair**_**. You will find out more about my characters of the Bleach world and how they get important roles that depend on other characters. **

**Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. Rika Haruno, Tentei Haruno, and Inazuma Tsunami belong to me.**

**Character descriptions:**

**Rika- long blonde hair that she lets flow down her back. (It's a mix of straight and curls.) She has bright purple eyes, and is extremely intelligent. Because of her self consciousness, she tends to be shy.**

**Tentei-**

_Life Isn't Fair: Prologue_

Have you ever yelled at someone "But that isn't fair!" and they replied "Well life isn't fair,"? Even so that phrase just happens to be one hundred percent correct. My name is Rika Haruno, and this is the story of how I became an arrancar.

Years ago I was a teenager living in Karakura Town, which is indeed Ichigo Kurosaki's home town, but he wasn't even born yet. You see my twin sister, Tentei, and I were nearly seventeen years old, and we did every thing together. It was December 20, 1993 when our tragedy occurred. Since it was Christmas break Tentei and I decided to go and get some of our friends gifts. We were at the bank waiting to withdraw some money when the robber came in.

He was tall and wore nothing but black, and all you could see were his bright silver eyes. To put things really short, he threatened the police that he would shoot exactly one hostage every hour it took them to give him his million dollars. After the first hour he shot an elderly woman, who stepped in the way of his intended target. Another hour passed, and he shot the owner of the theater, who was the first intended target. A few more hours later both Tentei and I were shot.

The police ended up giving him the money, but soon tricked him causing him to be arrested. Paramedics came and took my sister to the hospital where she soon died peacefully. Let's just conclude her segment as being reborn in the Soul Society. I on the other hand wasn't as lucky. You see before the robber shot us, he did some nasty things to me (rape). Because I fought back he killed me, and shot my sister since another hour had passed. So I believe you can figure out that I ended up in Hueco Mundo.


	2. Key to Success: Kick Ass

**Sorry I've been so busy! Anyway here is chapter 1.**

**Key to Success: Kick Ass!**

Why doesn't it hurt anymore? Wasn't I shot? Where am I? I asked myself question after question and never got a single answer. I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was complete darkness. All I could even feel was total depression, and it seems as though there is no longer pressure on my chest. "Open your eyes…." Who the heck said that? "Hey you! Open your eyes!"

"Whose there?" I asked. "Open your eyes and I will answer every question," the voice replied back. It sounded as if it were a child…a little girl maybe? I tried to open my eyes, but got no reaction. "I can't open my eyes," I told the person. That's when I felt fingers gently lift my eye lids apart. The first thing I saw was a cute little blur, which was a mix of brown, tan, and green.

My eyes finally focused and I found out that the person was indeed a little girl. She had bright teal eyes, curly green hair with a mask on top on her head, and a scar across her nose. "Hi! My name's Nel! What's yours?" "My name is Rika," I replied, "Where am I?" "You're in Huenco Mundo, as a hollow!" she exclaimed.

"What do I look like?" "Well…you have wings, and it looks like you have fangs too!" she exclaimed. "Let me guess…a vampire bat?" I questioned. "Most likely!" she exclaimed, "You're very smart." I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at the forest around me. "You're an arrancar right?" I asked her.

"How'd you know I was an arrancar?" "My father was a very close friend of a soul reaper," I explained, "He pretty much explained everything to me." "I see…you know since you're new here, we should be friends!" she exclaimed. "You know you're supposed to be in the desert right?" I asked preferring to be alone. "Yes, but I want to know more about you!" Nel exclaimed hugging me. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get rid of her anytime soon, "Fine, just don't get in the way." "Okay!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and started walking in a random direction.

I spent many months with this girl, who soon became a sister to me. I found out her story of how she used to be an espada, that is until some other "spoon" espada attacked her, and changed her into a child. I couldn't exactly say that they were peaceful months though. For one, her "brothers" came and joined us….let's just say if Pesche hits on me one more time, I'm going to chuck him at a tree. Also, it seems that everywhere I go some idiot hollows like Menos Grande and Grand Fisher decided to pick on the new girl, which is never the thing to do.

That caused me to become a Vasto Lordes, which caused me to get more human like looks. This also caused more perverts to try and hit on me…they are buried under ground now. I don't look to kindly to idiots, so now I'm officially an arrancar and am living in the 'oh so wonderful' sands of time. Every once and a while I will catch Nel sneaking off towards the forest, which didn't bug me at first, but now I'm curious.

Pesche and Dondochakka had just fallen asleep when Nel decided to take off. I quickly got up and followed her at a distance. She had finally stopped when she came across a clearing in the forest where many Menos Grande were standing about. Nel was hiding behind a tree scanning the area intently. Because I was so curious, I kept a distance away from Nel and observed the clearing. That's when I noticed I tall guy wearing a white outfit with black lining. He had squinted eyes, long black hair, and a spoon shaped collar.

In no time flat he jumped and attacked the Menos, thus sucking out their souls. When he left is when I snuck up on Nel with a smirk plastered on my face. "Looks like someone has a crush on her attacker!" I snickered as Nel stiffened and turned to face me blushing. "Yah," she sighed, "But, he never realized that my feelings were why I didn't want to fight him." "Yah men aren't exactly the smartest when it comes to plain hints!" I laughed, "Come on let's go before the idiots wake up and realize we're missing." With that being said we walked back to camp and went to sleep.


End file.
